1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a hydrocarbon fuel having improved combustion efficiency and, more particularly, to a hydrocarbon fuel having improved combustion efficiency by adding to an ordinary hydrocarbon fuel an organic silicon compound having at one end of a fatty acid polysiloxane ##STR1##
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, carbon monoxide, hydrocarbon and nitrogen oxides contained in an exhaust gas from an automobile engine have posed a very serious problem of enviornmental pollution. It is widely known as a means for overcoming this problem to add a compound of organic germanium to an ordinary hydrocarbon fuel. However, this fuel consisting of hydrocarbon fuel and a compound of organic germanium generates germanium oxide (GeO.sub.2) is harmful to the human body, and is difficult to obtain and very expensive, so that it has not been put to practical use.
Moreover, it has been proven that a hydrocarbon fuel to which a compound of organic germanium is added is not suitable as fuel for an internal combustion engine and a stove for heating purposes since the compound of organic germanium is decomposed at a temperature of around 80.degree. C.
3. Summary of the Invention:
An object of the present invention is to provide a hydrocarbon fuel of an improved quality free from problems of environmental pollution.
To this end, the present invention provides a hydrocarbon fuel having improved combustion efficiency by adding to an ordinary hydrocarbon fuel an organic silicon compound obtained by synthesis on the basis of silicon.
Silicon referred to above belongs to the same group as germanium and can be obtained comparatively easily. The temperature at which the compound of organic silicon mentioned above is decomposed is approximately 200.degree. C. so that it is not decomposed before the combustion of the hydrocarbon fuel has been completed. Namely, a compound of organic silicon added to the hydrocarbon fuel displays a perfect performance during the combustion of the fuel.